Wolf and Lion
by I.C.2014
Summary: Adopted the story of Illeana Starbright. The daughter of Rhaegar Targaryan and Lyanna Stark; twin of Jon Snow has married Jamie Lannister and, as a consequence, became the good sister of Cersei Lannister. Now watch as she has been pulled into the Game of Thrones.
1. Prologue-Eddard I

Wolf and Lion

Summery: Have adopted the story of Illeana Starbright. The daughter of Rhaegar Targaryan and Lyanna Stark; twin of Jon Snow has married Jamie Lannister and, as a consequence, became the good sister of Cersei Lannister. Now watch as she has been pulled into the Game of Thrones.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, should have known that, when King Robert Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, brought up the subject up not long after visiting the crypt of Winterfell. It had come up during one of Robert's now infrequent trips. Robert had arrived a day ago with the company of his guards, having left his wife, Cersei, and her usual parade of Lannisters behind. Ned was lucky that the subject had not come up before then. "You should tell them," Robert had said and for the first time since the conversation began, Ned should have known what was going to happen. He should have, but he ignored the issue since Robert's Rebellion had ended. Now he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"They're not ready to know," Ned said.

"They are fifteen," Robert pointed out. "The boy is a man grown and the girl had flowered. How long will you wait until you tell them?"

"Until the time is right," Ned stated.

"Time is right," Robert grumbled, swirling the wine in his cup. "Bloody hell Ned; the time will never be right! Why must you always put me in a difficult position?" Robert gulped it down.

"What do you mean?" Ned asked suspiciously. He reached for his own cup. He had a feeling that he would need a drink to help him deal with whatever Robert was going to say.

"Tywin Lannister has fallen gravely ill," Robert informed him. "The Maester tells me he shant live long. That means I've been forced to release Jaime from the Kingsguard."

Ned thought about Tywin Lannister's younger son, Tyrion. The man may have been a dwarf, but from what he had heard, the man known as the Imp was intelligent enough to run Casterly Rock. Robert did not need to release the Kingslayer for that, but it was none of his business. "Why does this concern me?" Ned asked. "Jon Arryn is still the Hand is he not? Tell this new trouble to him."

"I have," Robert said. "Jon advised me on this course of action." Then he eyed the cup of wine that Ned had yet to drink. "You best drink that." This time, Ned Stark did not hesitate to down the drink; he knew that he wasn't going to like this new bit of news. "Jon suggested that we arrange marriage between Jaime Lannister and the Starks, specifically Lucia." For a moment, Ned stared at his old friend Robert, while the news sunk in.

"She's only fifteen," Ned argued, sounding as if he had been strangled. "And even if she and Jon are Lyanna's children; they are still bastards because of Rhaegar Targaryan."

"She has already flowered," Robert pointed out, "old enough to be whelping babes. And Jon already has a solution; he suggested that I legitimize them and make them heirs of Rhaegar Targaryan and Lyanna Stark and allow them to take the Stark name."

"But why Lucia?" Ned asked hopelessly. "Why not Sansa?"

"Because Sansa will not b able to marry for three or four more years yet," Robert pointed out. "I am sorry Ned." Ned Stark nodded and stood up.

"I will inform Lucia of the arrangements tomorrow. I assume that the Lannisters will be joining you," Ned stated, resigned to his niece's fate.

"Yes," Robert answered. "I shall send a raven to them in the morning. I am truly sorry it had to come to this Ned." Eddard Stark nodded once, briskly but not disrespectfully and left the room. Robert finished the wine before leaving for his chamber in the Stark's keep. Ned on the other hand, went to Winterfell's outer wall.

He had hoped that one day, Lucia and Jon, twins born to his sister Lyanna by Rhaegar Targaryan, would be named Starks, but everything else mentioned in that conversation what stuff from his worst nightmare. The girl who has been a daughter to him all these years would be married to the Kingslayer and become part of the family that murdered Elia Martell and her children. He had hoped that Lucia might marry Theon Greyjoy because Theon and Luce got along so well. Now the only other option was to betroth Sansa to Theon. Ned frowned; Theon seemed to genuinely like Lucia presence. He tolerated Arya's presence and avoided Sansa's at all cost. No, an alliance with the Greyjoys through marriage was no longer possible; unless he married Theon to one of his bannermen's daughters.

Lucia would become a Lannister; she would marry the Kingslayer and go south. That would leave Sansa and Arya to have arranged marriages in the north, as well as Robb. Jon will probably follow his twin South or leave for somewhere else. Ned breath out a sigh; he would have to tell Catelyn the truth about Jon and Lucia's heritage. He was already developing a headache just thinking about it. Catelyn Tully Stark was the least of his problems, because the Lannisters were coming to Winterfell.


	2. Chapter 1 Jaime I & Lucia I

**Jaime**

Cersei stormed back and forth across the floor, letter in her hand, dressed only in her nightgown. Jaime lounged in his seat near the window, watching her, a single eyebrow raised. "Will you at least tell me what the trouble is? Or will you just continue storming back and forth?"

"You know that father's request is that you marry before he passes on, correct?" Cersei asked. Jaime nodded.

"Of course," he drawled. "What of it?"

"Robert offered to find you a wife and like a fool, I agreed to let him search for a suitable match," Cersei growled, flushed with fury. "I thought that he would choose some girl from a small family of a lower rank than ours and I could claim that she was unsatisfactory which would push the whole matter aside. Instead my fool of a husband went straight to _Eddard Stark_ and arranged a marriage between you and the Stark girl."

"I don't see what the problem is." Jaime smirked. "Sansa Stark can't be older than 12 years old; still a child. Her father won't allow her to marry me for a few years yet, enough time for you to find a reason for the match to be made invalid. Besides, I doubt Eddard Stark will be happy with this match."

"That is not the point!" Cersei yelled furiously. "With this match, the Lannisters will be tied with the Starks, who are supporters of my stupid husband; this is Robert's way of crippling our power; it's a conspiracy."

Jaime walked over to Cersei and rubbed her shoulders in comfort. "Eddard Stark is Robert's closest friend," he drawled. "That is the reason why the King is setting up this match between the Lannisters and Starks." Personally, he didn't think she had anything to be so worried about. Eddard Stark is too honorable to ever try anything underhanded. "Besides a naïve girl like that can easily be manipulated by you; this isn't such a disaster, sweet sister."

Cersei took a deep breath; as much as she loath to admit it, Jaime did have a point. Now that she thought about it, this could be used to her advantage if she played the game well. "Fine," she stated. "Gather your things- you, Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen and I will be leaving will be traveling to Winterfell to complete these arrangements."

Jaime kissed Cersei on the lips. "I'll be ready within the hour." Jaime left the room to walk towards his chambers. So the drunkard King plans on marrying me to a Stark, Jaime thought. He had to admit, this move was much more clever than what he thought his good brother was, which probably meant that Jon Arryn had a hand in this. With his father, Tywin dying, this would be a good way for the Crown to keep the Lannisters in line; especially if they planned on controlling the new Lord of Casterly Rock with this marriage. Jaime wondered if Cersei could arrange for the Lord Hand to have an… accident. He would have to ask her on the way to Winterfell.

* * *

 **Lucia**

"Luce! Luce!" Bran called, scrambling towards the stairs and tumbling into the dark haired girl. "The Lannisters are here!"

"Are they?" Lucia Snow, or Luce, asked, ruffling his hair. "I had best find Jon then."

"Jon sent me to come and get you," Bran reported proudly. Lucia smiled fondly at the young boy she now knew to be her cousin. The man who she believed to be her father, Ned Stark, told Jon, Robb, Theon and her two nights ago. She now knew that Jon and her mother was Lyanna Stark; they were the surviving children of the deceased Prince Rheagar Targaryan. No one else in the household knew and they were not to tell until the King made his announcement during the feast. Luce followed Bran outside in the courtyard.

There was another thing that only she and her uncle knew; she was to marry Jaime Lannister, heir of Casterly Rock, in order to stop the Lannisters from gaining power by marrying into another powerful family. She was to leave her home to be a game piece in this political power play. She could only imagine how her brothers, especially her twin, will feel as soon as they find out. For now, she was the only one told of the arrangement. Luce had already shed her tears privately; now she was numb to the idea. She was a Stark in blood, if not name; she would endure Jaime Lannister, just as Jon had endured Theon Greyjoys taunts in the first year since he had come.

In the courtyard, they watched as the Lannisters rode their steads threw the gates. Luce watched as an older man, who she assumed to be Jaime Lannister, gracefully dismounted his horse. His golden hair shined in the sunlight. While it was obvious that the man was older than her, Luce could not deny that he was attractive. Beside him, his twin sister, Queen Cersei dismounted as well. The older woman studied the keep with a frown of disgust, as if Winterfell failed to meet her standards. Luce already knew she was not going to like the woman who seemed repulsed by her home.

Greetings had been exchanged between the Starks and Lannisters. For a moment, Luce felt overwhelmed by the whole thing, until she felt a strong hand grab one of hers. She looked into the eyes of her own twin, Jon Snow. His grey eyes, so much like hers suddenly felt relief.

"Help with the horses?" Luce turned to the voice- Theon Greyjoy.

Luce smiled. "Of course." As soon as he past her she whispered "bastard." Theon just smiled in response. Jon followed them.

The trio took the horse of lesser knights, knowing from experiences that those from richer families don't usually want their horses taken without showing them off first. Once the horses of the lower knights were taken, they began taking the horses of the others. "I dare you to take the Queen's stead," Theon whispered, nodding towards the horse.

Luce sighed. She could already imagine what a pain this would be. "Fine." She walked over the Queen. "If it pleases your Grace, I will take her mount to the stables," she said with a deep curtsey.

The older woman sneered. "I will not have a bastard touching my stead," she stated scathingly. Luce curtsied again before walking away. Jon and Theon followed her lead. When she passed the stable boys, she told them "The Queen does not wish to have her mount taken to the stables."

After waiting a long time, Cersei became irritated. "What does one have to do in order to have their mount taken to the stables?" Luce, Jon and Theon barely held in their laughter. Luce walked back and dropped into a curtsy in front of the Queen, who sneered and threw the reins into her hand. Luce took them and walked towards the stables, trying to contain her smirk. Serves that snobby bitch, she thought to herself. Theon and Jon spilled the whole story to Robb; the heir of Winterfell couldn't maintain the

The night, along with the feast came quickly. Luce was nervous about what was coming. She clutched Jon's hand under the table to give her strength. Robert Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros got up from his chair with a drink in his hand.

"I have two announcements that I am proud to make to all of you this evening," Robert began. "Would Jon and Lucia Snow please stand."

The two mentioned "bastards" stood hand in hand.

"Some years ago, Eddard Stark and I made a promise to keep a secret from everyone until the time was right. That time is now. It is my honor to present all Jon and Lucia Targaryan, the true born children of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryan."

Gasps spread throughout the hall, but neither of the newly revealed Targaryans twitched. Instead, Lucia and her twin kept their stony Stark masks, not showing their fear and nerves to the public. Robert Baratheon cleared his throat to regain the attention of his audience. "I would also ask Ser Jaime to step fourth." It took all of Lucia's self control not to show a reaction when the Kingslayer joined her uncle and the king on the dias. "I am also proud to announce that, in two days time, a marriage will take place between Ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock and Lady Lucia Targaryan of Winterfell.

The whispers and murmers were immediate. Lucia forced herself to look into Jaime Lannister's green eyes. She could survive this, she kept telling herself. She would do her duty and survive. Jaime Lannister looked into the grey eyes of his betroth, taking her in; the two were caught in their own world, everything was silent. The moment was ruined when the king slapped his back bodily, claiming his attention. Lucia was able to take a breath.

"May the seven help you," Jon whispered in her ear. She couldn't help but to agree. They walked towards Robb and Theon, taking their places at the table.

* * *

 **NOTE: This is the new chapter. For anyone who is worried that this story is too similar or seems to copy too closely to Illeana Starbright's story, I just wanted to let you know that I will begin to make my own changes when they start leaving Winterfell. I just don't want to mess with what Illeana had already done; I just want to continue what she had already begun.**

 **I hope that you all enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2 Robb I & Jaime II

**VI. Robb**

Jon settled into the seat next to him. Lucia was sitting gracefully next to her twin and Theon settled on her other side. He could see Jaime Lannister studying them all from his seat and it was a fight not to turn and glare at the Kingslayer. "The Queen looks angry enough to swear," Jon suddenly spoke up in a low whisper, pulling a smile from Robb. Cersei Lannister did indeed look furious. Her glare was directed at Luce who, all three of her companions knew, could sense Cersei burning through her skull with a truly dark glare. "Watch out for that woman sister," Jon advised.

"Noted," Luce replied calmly, meeting Cersei eyes until the Queen's glare darkened and she turned to speak ot her eldest son sitting on her left. Then Luce turned to the food set before them.

"Are we riding tonight?" Theon asked suddenly as the level of chatter returned to normal.

"Please," Lucia and Jon immediately.

"Definitely," Robb replied and the older boy nodded. They settled into companionable silence, satisfied that they would be able to speak in private during their evening ritual. The oldest Stark children and Theon Greyjoy had made a habit of leaving the mail early to ride towards the godswood for a chance to speak in private. As was their habit they ate in a leisurely fashion and then slipped out when Catelyn was distracted, blessed only with a wink from Ned Stark. They had yet to sneak out of a room for a chance to speak, in private. They had yet to sneak out of a room without the Lord of Winterfell noticing them, yet Robb knew that he never said anything about their escape from anyone.

Robb called Grey Wind to him, watching as Ghost and Shadow camp slinking out of darkness to the twins. They saddled the horses and rode out of Winterfell at a gallop. Lands flew beneath their mounts' feet until they reigned them in. "So you're marrying Jaime Lannister," Theon said, the first to break the silence.

"Unfortunately," Luce drawled, her eyes meeting Theon's levelly.

"There's nothing that can be done about it," Robb added. Theon sighed. Robb was just as surprised as his father's ward. All had suspected that if there were any possibility of Lucia marrying anyone it would be Theon. The announcement of her marriage to Ser Jaime Lannister, the infamous Kingslayer, had shocked Robb just as much as Theon.

"Still," Theon grumbled. "I don't trust Jaime Lannister any farther than I can throw him." Robb stayed silent but he couldn't help but agree with the older boy. Jaime Lannister had slain one king at seventeen; a king he was supposed to have been guarding. It would be little more than child's play for him to kill Lucia as well.

"Let's not talk about that," Lucia said briskly, dismounting and stroking Shadow's head. Her direwolf was pitch black but with the same red eyes as Ghost. The others followed her lead and walked ahead of the bourses through the shadows of the woods. Suddenly all three direwolves froze, ears pricked for noise.

"There's someone coming," Jon said softly.

"Probably someone unaware of our habits," Theon commented wryly and the company bit down laughter as they waited for their unexpected and, most likely, unwanted company to show themselves. Robb could feel his heart pounding with a mixture of fear and excitement as they saw torchlight. The group tensed and Robb knew for a bizarre moment that they were all thinking the same thing. _The Others._ It was nard not to breathe out a sigh of relief as Jaime and Tyrion Lannister rode into view with a couple of Lannister guardsmen.

 **V. Jaime**

It would have been almost comical if it hadn't been so unexpected, the look of relief on the face of the four in front of them. Greyjoy, Eddard Stark's ward, was in the front of the group and close to Jaime, one hand holding his horse's reins and the other hand on the hilt of his sword. Just behind him, was Robb Stark with his Tully eyes and hair? Behind Robb were Jon and Lucia, standing side by side. All eyes were trained on himself, Tyrion and the guardsmen behind them. "Expecting the Others?" Tyrion asked with barely concealed laughter.

"The gods only know," Job replied darkly, grey eyes fixed on them. "The nothi is full of strange and savage beasts."

"As opposed to the south, which seems to breed only sharp tongues," Lucia added, her grey eyes just as unfathomable as her twin's. Greyjoy snorted with suppressed laughter and Robb Stark seemed to be biting down a smile. Tyrion was the first to laugh and though Jaime gave in and chuckled with his brother, neither of the twins so much as cracked a smile.

"So what are you children doing wandering around the woods at night?" Jaime asked, smirking slightly.

"We're no children," Robb Stark replied, disgruntled and annoyed.

"And we've done this plenty of times," Greyjoy added, his scowl dark as storm clouds.

"We are not lost Ser, if that is what you are implying," Lucia added smoothly, her eyes meeting his as levelly as had during the announcement of her engagement.

"Then perhaps we should be following your lead," Tyrion said, dismounting carefully. "Since you know the way back and we are not familiar with the forest."

"Youl'' have to consent to walk," Robb Stark said, sounding as if he hoped they would find their own way back to Winterfell. Or not at all, Jaime mused silently. "No doubt Robb Stark was just as happy as his father having Lannisters in Winterfell.

"Very well," he said, dropping to the ground. "The guardsmen followed his lead and Robb scowled. There was a heavy silence for a moment and then Jaime took a step forward. "Well, where are we going?" That was when the growling started. The direwolves that had evidently been lurking in the shadows cast by the torches stalked into view. The massive grey one had it's hackles up and was growling but the two behind it, one white and one black but both had the same blood red eyes, made no sounds, all three muzzles fixed into snarls. They stalked forwards and Jaime reached for his sword, unsheathing it.

"Shadow," Lucia suddenly snapped. "Here." The black direwolf turned and stalked over to her.

"Ghost, here," Jon added and as the white wolf ran over to him as they both turned expectantly to Robb.

"Fine," the future lord of Winterfell sighed. "Grey Wind to me." The grey wolf silenced and slunk back to Robb.

"Direwolves," one of the guardsmen gulped. "Gods above, they haven't been seen beyond the Wall for years."

The four young adults exchanged glances before saying in unison, "Winter is coming." Jaime felt his lips tighten at the famous, or infamous depending on your point of view, Stark words.

"Put up your sword Ser," Lucia spoke up after a moment of silence, grey eyes meeting green once again. "Or we will leave you to find your own way back."

And we can lose you all without being lost ourselves," Greyjoy added darkly. Jaime nodded once stiffly and replaced his sword in it's sheath. Lucia turned without another work and led her horse and direwolf away. The others followed, the Lannister party followed behind a few steps.

"Guess you'll have a new pet when we return to King's Landing," Tyrion said, hobbling along next to Jaime.

"I should hope not," Jaime said sourly. "Or I'll have to constantly worry about being eaten."

"I doubt it's you who will have to deal with being eaten," Tyrion replied with the typical humorous gleam in his eyes. "More like our sweet sister if she makes a habit of threatening the girl who is to be your new wife." Jaime considered Cersei's angry glares sent to Lucia Targaryan's direction and wondered if perhaps his brother wasn't correct. He carried on in silence, watching the back of lucia's head. Despite everything that had happened to her this day, she was still as cold as ice and he had yet to see her icy expression falter except for the smirk he had given Cersei when his sister had thrown her the reins to her horse. Absently he wondered if Lucia had something to do with that particular episode during their arrival.

Finally they cleared the woods and the Stark, Targaryan's and Greyjoy began to mount up. "Need help up?" Greyjoy questioned Lucia and Jaime saw the hint of an affectionate smile on her lips.

"I am quite capable of getting up on my horse, thank you," she said and he nodded, leaping up on his own as she mounted her filly. The others mounted as well, Jaime subtly helping Tyrion mount, and then rode for Winterfell where they were admitted in silence. There was no speaking between Jaime, Tyrion and the guardsmen in the stables but there were a few whispers between the children, especially Greyjoy and Lucia Targaryan. They scampered out into the shadows before Jaime and the others were finished stowing saddles and brushing down coats and Jaime stared after them for several moments before a subtle smack from Tyrion on his leg brought him back to the present moment.


	4. Chapter 3 Lucia VI & Jaime VII

**VI. Lucia**

"- stupid fucking Jaime Lannister," Luce heard Theon snarl outside of the door. She sighed and walked to the door, throwing it open and almost smacking him in the head with it.

"What is it?" She said with forced patience. Theon opened his mouth to reply and Luce added, "It had best be important since you ruined my sketch with your snapping." That was when she noticed that Robb and Jon were standing with him.

"Mother is on a rampage," Robb explained. "Someone saw us last night and informed her that Jaime Lannister was escorting us in. She started yelling at Father so we're hiding from her."

"We are also not permitted out of Winterfell," Jon said wryly.

"Not even to ride to the godwood?" Luce asked.

"No," Theon answered sharply. "This is why it's the stupid Kinglsayer's fault."

"I see," Lucia said. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. "What if we asked your father?" she asked Robb.

"What are you thinking?" Robb asked eagerly.

"That we tell him we want to go to the godswood to pray for our souls before your mother kills us all," Luce was with a smirk. There was a moment of silence and then they were all laughing.

"Brilliant," Theon said between gasps for breath.

"Let's do it," Robb said and Jon nodded in agreement. They made their way to the main hall of Winterfell, knowing they would most likely find Eddard Stark there. They did along with Tyrion and Jaime Lannister.

"Yes?" Ned Stark asked when they entered. Most thought he never smiled or laughed but the four then him knew better. Even now Luce could see the amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"We want permission to leave Winterfell," Robb explained briskly.

"We know what your mother has said about that," Ned told his eldest.

"We want to go to the godswood to pray for our souls before Mother kills us all," Robb said, somehow managing to keep a straight face. Luce had to admit keeping a good blank face would help him in the future when he became Lord of Winterfell but it had also helped them get away with numerous things such as leaving Winterfell when Lady Catelyn had expressly forbidden it.

"Very well," Ned Stark said, a hint of a smile curving about his mouth. They resisted the urge to laugh until they were in the stables saddling horses so that their laughter was muffled by saddle blankets.

They did actually end up in the godswood. Luce dismounted, shivering as she glanced around her. This was where she would wed Jaime Lannister tomorrow. The thought made her feel sick. She tossed the reins of her horse to Jon and began the laborious trek to her secret spot. Shadow followed behind her. "Where are you going?" Robb called after her.

"To pray," Luce called, not glancing back.

"That lightning strikes and Jaime Lannister dies?" Theon asked, smirking.

"Something like that," she said before turning and walking out of the sight. It took ten minutes of steady walking to reach her secret spot. She had found it by accident when she was seven and from then on it had been a quiet place to sort out her thoughts in peace. Jon was the only other person who knew it s exact location and even then he swore at times that he could not find it. She did pray, hoping for some kind of peace in her soul, but received none. It was with a heavy heart that newly minted Lucai Stark rejoined her companions and returned to Winterfell to face Lady Catelyn's judgement.

 **VII. Jaime**

Talking with Lord Eddard Stark had never been a pleasant experience for Jaime Lannister, not since the man had found him sitting on the Iron Throne all of those years ago. Ever since then, every conversation with the Lord of Winterfell had been harsh and cold. This conversation was worse because he, Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, was marrying his niece. There had just been an awkward conversation, one that promised to drag on, when footsteps caught their attention.

The first figure to burst through the door was Robb Stark. He was followed by his cousins, Lucia and Jon. He was also followed by Stark's ward. "Yes?" Ned asked them, sounding almost amused.

"We want permission to leave Winterfell," Robb said briskly. His expression seemed business like, all except for his Tully blue eyes, dancing with humor.

"You know what your mother has said about that," Ned Stark said. Jaime barely concealed a wince. He had not intended to bring Catelyn Stark's wrath down on the children when he had left the meal to follow them. Doubtless it had made his future bride hated him more than before.

"We want to go to the Godswood to pray for our souls before Mother kills us all," the heir to Winterfell said, somehow managing to keep his face composed though he was unable to hide the humor in his eyes. Jamie concealed a laugh in the form of a cough at the thought of slim Catelyn killing anyone.

"Very well," Lord Stark said and Jaime was startled to see the hint of a smile curving about his mouth. It was then that he reached an epiphany of sorts. Eddard Stark loved these children, whether they were related to him by blood r not. That was why he was being especially cold to both Jaime and Tyrion; gods even Robert Baratheon was not absolved of his sins when it came to these children. He probably felt as if he were giving away his own child. The children in question managed to hide their grins as they scrambled out of the room, leaving the two Lannisters and Lord Eddard Stark alone once more.

The meeting with Ned Stark went very quickly after that. Lord Stark had explained that the ceremony would take place the following evening. Lord Stark had also spoken about was expected of Jaime, but Jaime had been difficult. By the time Stark was done with his lecture, the four had come back from the Godswood, with Lady Stark waiting for them. Now Jaime, just hoped that he could make it up to his future bride. Jaime didn't understand this compulsion to be nice to this girl, but he put it to making her happy so that she wouldn't make him miserable.

The Lady of Winterfell just opened her mouth to begin berating the children when Jaime spoke. "Excuse me Lady Catelyn, but I really must apologize to you." She blinked once, the only sign that she was confused as her mouth closed. "It really is my own fault that your children were out last night."

"How so?" Catelyn asked coolly and Jaime felt several pairs of eyes focused on him.

"I felt Winterfell to ride last night, to give myself time to think," he informed the Lady of Winterfell. "These four saw me and came after me and it is a good thing that they did. My brother, my guards and I became lost in unfamiliar territory and they guided us back."

"I see," Catelyn said in a tone that made it obvious that she didn't believe him.

Jaime Lannister gave her a smile and added. "May I borrow my bride to be for an hour Lady Stark? I promise I shall bring her back unharmed."

"Very well," Catelyn said with a brisk nod, turning and sweeping off. Jaime offered his Lucia then with the smile he had given Catelyn. The younger woman took it, returning his smile with a cool look. She did at least wait until they were out of hearing of her constant companions before she confronted him.

"So what is the game?" Her voice was cool and disinterested.

"What game?" Jaime asked innocently and she actually glared at him, though he could almost see her amusement while she glared at him. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said shortly. "Be that way." Her arm slipped free of his and she walked ahead of him.

"Lady Lucia," Jaime called after her and she paused, turning back to him.

"Yes?" she said patiently, the shock of her eyes meeting his stunning him into silence. Most people avoided looking into his eyes, ever since he became the _Kingslayer._

"That was my apology for last night," he said. When Jaime turned away, he could feel her, watching him walk away.

* * *

Cersei was waiting for him that night before supper. She looked like a goddess in her red and gold dress; her long golden hair tumbled down her shoulders. She was furious. It was a familiar image; she was always so furious with Robert. This image never failed to make his blood burn, Jaime noted.

Except for now.

"I looked for you today." Every word dripping from her mouth was cold as ice. "And do you know what our brother told me?"

Jaime did not really want to know, but the part that was drawn to his betroth asked. "What?"

"That you were mooning after the bastard Stark girl like some lovestruck fool," Cersei hissed.

"I am marrying her sister," Jaime responded coolly. "I have a right to 'moon over her' if that is what I want." Cersei's looked heartbroken by the answer.

"Am I not good enough for you?" she asked, sounding pained. Jaime would have felt guilty if he hadn't seen the fury in her eyes. Jaime sighed.

"We had our moments," Jaime answered insensitively, "but it's not as if you loved me."

Cersei gasped. "I love you," she protested.

"No you don't," Jaime stated, realizing that now was the time to say what he truly felt. "You love your children, you love being queen, you love power. And you like the idea of using me to get your revenge on Robert by having an affair with me. You even love the idea of having a hold on me, but you don't love me."

"You don't love her either," Cersei snarled like the lioness she was.

"Maybe not," Jaime conceded, "but at least I can actually _share_ my life with her. I could grow to love her."

"You," Cersei growled. She swung her hand, trying to hit her golden twin across his face. Jaime saw the blow coming and grabbed her wrist before it could connect. Cersei hissed when Jaime squeezed her wrists. Feeling guilty for the pain he was causing his sister, he let her go. Cersei cradled her wrist to her chest. Jaime tried to get closer to help her, but she made him freeze with the vile expression she threw his way.

"Tell that wolf slut to watch her back," Cersei said with cold certainty. "When I have the chance, I will destroy her. I hope she knows how to play the Game. And as for you brother, I will never speak with you again. Consider us enemies." Cersei gathered the skirts of her dress and departing the room. Jaime listened as the door slammed, shaking his head.

A lion Cersei may be, but wife future wife was both a wolf and a dragon who had a pack of other wolves and a lion to protect her. His sweet sister won't even get the chance.


End file.
